


Spell on You

by Sportscandycollective



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magic, Multi, Regret, Secret Identity, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: Halloween is here again in LazyTown and the kids are getting excited for the annual Spooktacular Harvest Fair run by the mysterious Jack of Lanterns, a supposed spirit that stops by only on Halloween night.Everyone is excited...except for Robbie. Out with a cold, his cousin Glanni offers to take over Robbie's duties as Jack for that Halloween, and what follows is exactly what Robbie should've expected.





	1. October 30th

“Stingy! Stop hogging the detail knife!”

Stingy frowned and stuck out a tongue as he turned away from Trixie, the knife clasped fast in his grip.  
“This knife is _mine_ , so I can’t be hogging it! You’ll just have to use _that_ knife.” He said simply as he gestured to another detail knife.  
“That one is broken in half! I can’t use that!” Trixie protested.  
“You’re creative. I’m certain you’ll figure something out.” Stingy said as he returned to his pumpkin.  
Trixie sighed.  
“You are such a _brat_ , Stingy! I hope you get some stink bombs mixed with your candy.” She grumbled.  
“Come on guys, let’s get along! And Stingy, maybe let her borrow the knife for a minute? Don’t want her to cut herself or anything.” Pixel suggested.  
“What?? I wouldn’t cut myself!” Trixie said angrily.  
“Trixie, I’m trying to help you.” Pixel hissed in her ear.  
Stingy looked down at his knife thoughtfully. He eventually sighed.  
“Oh, very well. I suppose you could _borrow my_ knife.” He said as he held out the detail knife.  
“Thanks.” Trixie said through gritted teeth as she quickly began to carve away at her pumpkin.  
Ziggy, meanwhile, was near covered in pumpkin goop. He grinned a pumpkin grin as he looked eagerly at his friends.  
“Guys! Look! I finished my pumpkin!” He said proudly.  
“Already? That was fast.” Said Trixie.  
“Let’s see it, Ziggy!” said Pixel.  
“Ta-da!” Ziggy said as he turned his pumpkin around.

The three kids paused before the fight to stifle their giggles commenced.  
“Ziggy, what happened to your pumpkin’s nose? It looks a little…crooked.” Asked Pixel.  
“A little? It looks like it’s about to sneeze!” Trixie chuckled.  
“It does not!” pouted Ziggy. “It’s a very scary face!”  
“You want to see scary?” asked Trixie deviously as she turned her pumpkin around. “ _This_ is a scary pumpkin!”  
Ziggy gasped at the pumpkin’s jagged teeth and glaring eyes, heavily detailed and grinning demonically. He staggered back and nearly dropped his own pumpkin.  
“See? Scary, right?” asked Trixie with a grin.  
“N-No!” Ziggy protested. “I was just, uh, surprised. Mine’s still scary!”  
“Alright, I’ll just stick mine outside your window tonight.” Said Trixie.  
“DON’T DO THAT!” Ziggy nearly shouted, earning a chuckle from his friends.  
Stingy glanced at the two spare pumpkins sat on the newspaper, untouched.  
“Hey, do you think Sportacus and Stephanie are going to show up soon? Because I call dibs on that big pumpkin otherwise.” He asked.  
“They’ll show up soon enough. I think I saw them over by the park earlier.” Said Pixel thoughtfully as he continued carving an eye out of his pumpkin.

“Hey guys! Sorry we’re late!”  
The kids turned around, smiled, and waved as Stephanie and Sportacus bounded around the corner. Stephanie was dressed in her superhero outfit, which was currently marred by a few blotches of grass stains and mud stains. Sportacus’s uniform was in a similar state.  
“You guys showed up just in time! Stingy was about to claim your pumpkins.” Trixie pointed out.  
Stephanie sat herself down next to Trixie as she reached for the smaller pumpkin. Sportacus sat near by and smiled as the larger pumpkin was scooched over to him.  
“Then I’m glad we showed up too! It’s not Halloween without jack-o-lanterns!” chirped Stephanie as she grabbed a marker and started sketching out her pumpkin’s face.  
“Sportacus, what are you going to draw on your pumpkin?” asked Ziggy.  
Sportacus shrugged with a smile.  
“I’m not sure! I’ve never carved a pumpkin before, so I don’t know what you usually carve!” He commented.  
The kids all gasped and dropped their knives in surprise.  
“Wait, you’ve _never_ carved a pumpkin?” asked Trixie in shock.  
“Does…Does that mean you’ve never celebrated Halloween before?” asked Pixel.  
Sportacus shook his head.  
“Yes and no. Back where I’m from, we actually carve turnips, not pumpkins!” He said as he drove the knife into the top of the pumpkin.  
“Eww, really? That sounds gross, and hard.” Said Stingy.  
“I guess you don’t think about it at the time.” Said Sportacus. “And, well, everyone I grew up with had the same…allergy to sugar I do. So, we didn’t pass out candy.”  
“No _candy_?!” cried out Ziggy.  
Sportacus shook his head again.  
“Nope. Our holiday I guess was a bit more spiritual than…sweet based. We wore costumes, but it was more about appeasing spirits in the mountains than how you all celebrate Halloween.”  
“So not as much fun?” asked Stingy.  
Sportacus chuckled at his comment.  
“I suppose not.” He said.

“Then you’re really in for a treat, Sportacus!” grinned Ziggy. “Halloween in LazyTown is the best thing ever!”  
“Yeah, there’s trick-or-treating, sweets to eat, scary stories to share…” said Pixel, counting the activities on his fingers.  
“And the best part of all: Jack of Lanterns’ Spooktacular Harvest Fair!” added Trixie.  
The four kids all gasped excitedly and nodded.  
“That’s my favorite part too!” added Ziggy.  
“It’s not Halloween without the fair.” Said Stingy.  
“A fair?” asked Sportacus.  
“Who’s Jack of Lanterns?” asked Stephanie confusedly.  
In turn, the four kids looked at her confusedly.  
“Did Jack of Lanterns not visit your hometown?” asked Pixel.  
“He’s supposed to visit every town in the world!” added Ziggy.  
“I don’t remember someone named that, nor have I heard that name before.” Said Stephanie.  
“Neither have I. Who is he?” asked Sportacus.  
  
“Well, he’s this guy who shows up on Halloween every year, ever since we were little. He said that he’s a Halloween spirit who’s here to make sure Halloween is a fun holiday celebrated to the very end of the day.” Started Pixel.  
“Every year, by the morning of Halloween, Jack of Lanterns’ fun fair will show up in the middle of the town park. No one has ever seen any workers or how he does it, but everything is ready by sunrise.” Said Stingy.  
“Like _magic_.” Said Ziggy in a hushed voice.  
“The fair opens at 9 o’clock, right when the last of the trick-or-treating ends. He shows up and welcomes everyone into the fair. And, oh boy, the _fair_.” Trixie said with a dreamy sigh.  
“Mountains of candy apples, sugary treats, and candy as far as the eye can see…” said Ziggy.  
“Games and contests to compete in for _prizes_ …” sighed Stingy.  
“And best of all, Jack of Lanterns brings a unique surprise for everyone to enjoy at the very end of the fair. It’s something different every year, but it’s always the best part!” said Pixel.  
Stingy nodded.  
“Yeah, one year it was a haunted carousal that flew up into the sky! That was _so_ scary!” He said with a grin.  
“My favorite was the haunted house with the really realistic ghosts and mummies!” said Ziggy.  
“I personally think the cursed forest was the best. It really felt like you were getting chased by those werewolves!” said Trixie.  
“And at midnight, he closes the fair. By morning everything is gone, and Jack has vanished. All he leaves behind each year is a scarecrow.” Finished Pixel.  
Sportacus and Stephanie gave each other an excited look, their gazes eager.  
“That sounds amazing!” commented Stephanie.  
“Other than the sweets, I think that sounds fantastic.” Said Sportacus with a smile as he scooped out pumpkin guts. “That’s very nice of this Jack of Lanterns to make a fair for everyone in LazyTown. I do wonder who he is though.”  
“Like we said, he’s a spirit! What else do you need to know?” asked Trixie.  
“I’ve just never heard of this spirit, that’s all.” Sportacus said with a shrug.  
“Well, supposing he’s not a real Halloween spirit,” Stingy said annoyedly. “who could it possibly be instead?”

“ACHOO!”  
The kids and Sportacus jumped and turned at the sound of the explosive sneeze.  
Robbie Rotten was walking past, his back hunched more than usual, his arms gripping a large bag of groceries. As opposed to his usual look, he seemed rather tired and drained. His usually immaculate make-up was smeared and looked caked on, as if he hadn’t cleaned it in a few days. His skin looked paler than usual and, most noticeably, the man was honking terribly into a cloth handkerchief.  
“Robbie? Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Asked Stephanie worriedly.  
“Oh thanks for your astute observation, _Pinky_.” Grumbled Robbie pointedly. “No, I’m not feeling well and, no, I don’t want your sympathies.”  
“That’s terrible!” Ziggy said sadly. “I hope you get better! Otherwise you’ll miss Halloween!”  
“Bah! Halloween? What a crock of a holiday! Better I spend it bundled up in my chair than…than – “Robbie started.  
He stopped, his nose twitching rapidly. He just barely got his handkerchief up in time to catch yet another explosive sneeze, which came in a series of three. He sniffled thickly and wiped his face.  
“…cavorting around with a noisy lot like _you all_.” He grumbled as he stormed off.  
The kids rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Sportacus watched Robbie until he’d vanished out of sight, his brows knitted with worry.  
“Geez, Robbie can be such a grump!” said Trixie.  
“So weird, too. He’s always in such a bad mood around Halloween.” Noted Pixel.  
“You’d think this’d be his favorite holiday! It has everything he likes: candy, costumes,” Ziggy said.  
“All it’s missing are napping and us shutting up.” Stingy commented with a smirk.  
The other kids chuckled to themselves.

“Well, anyways,” Trixie started with a smirk. “The most important thing to remember is that _my_ costume is the best one this year!”  
“Nuh uh!” Stingy protested. “ _My_ costume will blow yours out of the water!”  
“Mine is cool too!”  
Pixel and Stephanie laughed and shook their heads.  
“I’m sure all of your costumes are great, guys! No need to fight!” Sportacus said placatingly.  
The three looked at each other.  
“I guess, though mine will still be the best of the great ones.” Asserted Stingy.  
This earned him a punch in the arm from Trixie.  
“What are you going to dress as, Sportacus?” asked Ziggy with his head cocked to the side.  
Almost as if on cue, all five faces turned to look at Sportacus. The hero felt himself begin to sweat from all the eager faces.  
“Yeah Sportacus, what _are_ you dressing as?” asked Stephanie.  
“Are you going as a superhero?” asked Pixel.  
“That’s lame! What about a vampire? Vampires are cool!” suggested Trixie.  
“Vampires are _so_ last decade, Trixie.” Stingy said with an eyeroll. “I think he’s going as a zombie lumberjack.”  
“Well, to be honest,” Sportacus said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I, uh, wasn’t going to dress up this year.”

All five kids gasped in alarm.

“What?! You _can’t_ just not dress up!” Ziggy said in shock.  
“Yeah! It’s like a rule of Halloween! You have to dress up!” said Trixie.  
“But I was planning on chaperoning you all this year! What if you all get into trouble? I need to have my uniform if I’m going to help you all.” Sportacus pointed out.  
“We’ll be fine! How much trouble could we get into?” asked Stingy with a laugh.  
Sportacus bit his tongue.  
“Come on Sportacus, you should dress up! You don’t have to do anything fancy, just something simple. That way, if we _do_ need you, you’ll still be able to help us without tripping up on any costume parts!” nudged Stephanie.  
“Yeah! Dress up!” cheered Ziggy.  
“Dress up…dress up…” chanted Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie.  
Sportacus sighed and chuckled.  
“A-Alright, alright, I’ll dress up! I promise!” said Sportacus.  
The kids cheered excitedly.  
“We can’t wait to see your costume, Sportacus!” said Ziggy as he set down his finished pumpkin.  
“Yeah! I bet it’ll be awesome!” grinned Trixie.  
“Hey, who broke this knife?” asked Stephanie as she held the broken detail knife.  
“Oh, Stingy did that. He jabbed it too hard into his pumpkin.” Said Pixel.  
“Did not!” protested Stingy.  
“I’ve got an extra one at my house if we need another!” suggested Stephanie.  
“That sounds good! Let’s go get it!” said Ziggy as he got up. “Besides, I need to stretch my legs. I’ve been sitting for a while.”  
“Let’s all go!” said Pixel. “Sportacus, can you watch our pumpkins for us until we get back?”  
“Of course!” said Sportacus with a smile.  
“We’ll be right back!” said Stephanie as the five darted off towards the houses.

Sportacus watched them leave until they’d vanished from sight. Once they were gone, his smile evaporated. He looked down at his pumpkin and sighed.  
“Maybe while they’re gone I can think of a decent costume idea. Not like I only have one day left.” He said nervously as he continued carving his pumpkin.

\--

“ACHOO!”

Robbie hacked and sneezed as he sat bundled up in his favorite, orange chair. At this point he was more blanket than man as he curled up into a ball, his face buried in a tissue. He honked and blew another nasty nose-full of gunk as he sniffled and stared blankly at his TV screen. His hand wobbled as he reached for his mug full of hot chocolate.  
“ _Of all times to be sick,_ ” He thought miserably as he sipped. “ _I_ had _to be sick on Halloween. More of the usual bad luck for hapless Robbie Rotten._ ”  
He glanced over at his costume tubes, in particular the tube furthest to the left.  
The tube held a black top hat with a purple ribbon, a black inverness cape with purple spiderweb detailing, a white button-up shirt, a dark purple vest with matching trousers, and dress shoes.  
He stared at this costume for a while.  
“ _Looks like Jack of Lanterns isn’t hosting a fair tomorrow. Not unless I get magically better._ ” He thought as he sniffled.

It was a strange break in tradition, a tradition Robbie had started years ago, long before Sportakook and his pink protégé even thought of stepping foot into LazyTown.  
Of course, back then, Robbie was still his villainous self, though his success was far more regular. The kids were kept lazy and quiet indoors, feasting upon junk food and playing endless video games.  
This was great, and the locals knew of Robbie as the grumpy, villainous man he was and gave him a wide amount of space.  
This was great, save for around Halloween time.  
For you see, Robbie was, as one might expect, _nutty_ about the Halloween season. And why shouldn’t he? He loved the creepy spookiness of the holiday, how everyone dressed up in elaborate costumes to, yes, indulge themselves further with sweets and sugary coated everything oozing in caramel. It was almost like a celebration of everything Robbie stood for!  
Except there was one problem: the kids liked it as much as he did.  
Which wouldn’t be a problem, if it weren’t for the fact that Robbie cavorting around in costume, acting friendly with the locals, even for one night, wasn’t a good image for a villain to have. It could ruin his reputation, and if there was one thing Robbie held dear, it was his reputation.  
At first, he sat out the Halloween celebrations and convinced the townsfolk that he hated the holiday for its noisiness.  
That kept them away, but Robbie was miserable. He wanted to celebrate the holiday, and this wasn’t helping!

So, he came up with a fiendish plan. One costume and a shakily formed backstory later, Robbie became Jack of Lanterns for the first time several years ago. It was a whole new person for him to be, someone without the reputation behind the name Robbie Rotten. He could easily celebrate the holiday he loved without being viewed as a softie for treating the kids nicely on Halloween.  
But why stop there? He knew that most years the kids’ Halloween festivities ended around nine o’clock for bedtime.  
What if there was something to keep them up later, thus eating more sweets and undermining their parents’ authority further?  
Thus, this began the Spooktacular Fair, his annual display of technological wizardry all in celebration of that glorious holiday Halloween.  
And he kept it going, year after year, without fail.

Until now.

Another sneeze rocked the lair as Robbie jolted forward. He sniffled and blew into his tissue.  
“Oh dear, Robbie! You sound just awful!” commented Glanni.  
Robbie frowned and sunk into his blankets.  
Oh yes, as if this turn of events wasn’t bad enough, he also had to contend with his _dear_ cousin dropping in to, so _kindly_ , “take care of him”.  
Robbie cursed himself for failing to disguise his raspy and strained voice when they had their monthly phone call. As soon as his cousin heard his cough, he started the plans to visit LazyTown and nurse him back to health.  
For any other family, that might seem like a nice gesture. For Robbie’s cousin, however, it reeked of suspicion.  
Needless to say, his cousin wasn’t a trustworthy type, and was possibly less moral than he was. Unlike Robbie, he was all too willing to stoop to poisoning to handle his adversaries. A poisoner wasn’t exactly the kind of person you wanted caring for you, understandably.  
“Your soup is ready!” chirped Glanni as he rushed over with a steaming bowl of soup.  
Robbie scrunched his nose.  
“You didn’t make it out of your processed crap product, right? Because even _I_ can’t stomach that garbage.” He asked suspiciously.  
Glanni shook his head.  
“No, no! All-natural chicken and potatoes!” He said as he set down the bowl and spoon.  
“No poison?” asked Robbie.  
Glanni gasped and placed a hand to his chest.  
“I’m rather offended, Robin! You really think I’d do that, what with you ailing so horribly?” He said, batting his eyelashes.  
“You’re not helping your case with that tone.” Robbie grumbled as he stirred the soup.  
“Fine. No, I didn’t poison it. See, I even strained out the vegetables for you.” Glanni said with a huff. “And if you’re really worried, I’ll taste it for you.”  
Before Robbie could answer, Glanni used his spare spoon and dipped it into the soup. He took a moderate spoonful and scooped it into his mouth. He hummed with delight as he swallowed the spoonful.  
He froze, and the spoon dropped from his hand. His hands went up to his neck and he started making choking noises. Dramatically, Glanni collapsed, his eyes looking beggingly at his cousin, before he went limp and still.  
Robbie looked at him unamused.  
Glanni stayed still for a minute before he cracked an eye open.  
“Did I scare you?” he asked.  
“Knock it off, Glanni. I’m not in the mood.” Robbie sighed before turning away.

Glanni pouted and sat up. He gently got onto his feet and knelt beside Robbie’s armchair.  
“Are you okay, Robin? You seem more out of it than usual, and that’s saying a lot.” He asked.  
Robbie ignored his slight insult and sighed.  
“You can tell me, Robin. I’m your cousin, remember? We’re family!” Glanni said sweetly.  
“We’re family in name only. It doesn’t mean we’re _close_.”  
“First, ouch.” Glanni said with a disapproving frown. “I mean, I came all the way from Mayhem Town to care for you. Second, I just want to help you. So, if you won’t talk, I’ll tell you to talk because I don’t want you to pout and grumble until you’re better.”  
Robbie looked at his cousin warily, his gaze slightly apologetic. He sighed again and turned to face his cousin.  
“So what’s wrong? Upset you can’t celebrate Halloween? I know you love it all.” Said Glanni.  
“Sort of.” Robbie finally admitted, his gaze flitting back to the costume tubes.  
Glanni followed Robbie’s eyeline and gawked at the costume. With a snap of his fingers, he appeared in front of the tube. He whistled lowly.  
“I’ve always admired your stitchcraft magic, Robin! This is some truly beautiful handiwork! Is this your costume? Very Victorian era.” He said.  
“It’s…sort of.” Robbie said reluctantly.  
Glanni looked at his cousin with a quirked eyebrow.  
“Sort of?” He asked, before his eyes widened.  
He grinned.  
“Wait, if this like one of your disguises? Are you living a double life, Robin?” He asked with a toothy smile.  
Robbie winced.  
“Y-Yes.”  
“Oh, you naughty boy! I’ll bet you’re using your magic to frighten the kids in town far more than you’re usually comfortable with, aren’t you? How devilish!”  
“Not…quite.” Said Robbie as he averted his gaze. “There’s, uh, this fair that happens in LazyTown every year and I may…just _maybe_ , be the one who…who hosts it.”

Glanni stopped.

“Oh.” He said, his smile dropping.  
“Yeah.” Robbie said.  
“ _Oh_.” Glanni said as he crooked his mouth. “So, if you’re out of commission…”  
“…no fair. And I can’t show up even if I wanted to. If they see me in costume sneezing like crazy, they might connect the memory that they saw _me_ sneezing earlier and figure out it’s me. But if I don’t go, it’s not much better.” Robbie said wearily.  
Glanni tapped his chin.  
“That is quite a pickle.”  
“You’re telling me. I have no clue what to do.” Robbie groaned as he buried himself deeper in his blankets.  
Glanni looked back at the costume, then at his cousin. He glanced back at the costume as he thought.  
Then, a smirk crawled across his face. He looked back at his cousin.  
“I have an idea.” He said.  
Robbie frowned at his cousin, until something crossed his mind. His eyes widened.  
“Nuh uh. No way. Forget about it right now.” He said.  
“What? Come on, it only makes sense!” Glanni said as he snapped his fingers.  
He popped over right next to Robbie.  
“Think about it, we’ve been told our whole lives that we look pretty alike. Well, admittedly I’m a little more handsome, but whatever right? I’ll be in costume anyways.” He said.  
Robbie shot him a look.  
“Anyways, it’d be easy! I’ll be Jack of Lanterns tomorrow night, just for this Halloween. You can stay here and get better; the kids will get their fair and no one will know it’s usually you.” He continued.  
“And what makes you think that I’d give up my costume, _my persona_ to you? What makes you think I trust you by any stretch of the imagination? The last time you dressed up, you enslaved three kids to work in your factory.” Robbie said with a frown.

Glanni’s smile wavered for a moment, but nonetheless stayed.  
“Because, sweet pea, you don’t have a choice, do you? If I don’t do this for you, either Jack of Lanterns won’t visit the kids and you’ll have to deal with questions next year, or knowing you, you’ll go up anyways and the gig will be up with your next sneeze. How does that sound, dear cousin Robin?” He said coolly.  
Robbie’s mouth opened as he prepared to retort, before he stopped.  
His gaze dropped, and his mouth slowly closed, as he fumbled for his words and a manageable train of thought.  
His anger gave way to frustration, and he groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands.  
“Do we have a deal, Robbie?” asked Glanni.  
Robbie sighed loudly as he paused.  
“Do you promise not to commit any crimes while you’re dressed in my costume?” Robbie asked quietly.  
“I swear on my mother’s yet to be occupied grave.” Glanni said.  
“And you promise not to…mess with the townsfolk? No framing people for crimes, no manipulation. Just run the fair?” asked Robbie.  
“Scout’s honor.” Glanni said.  
“ _And_ ,” Robbie said firmly as he looked back up. “you promise to give back the costume the next morning and never wear it again?”  
Glanni stood up tall and drew an “x” on his chest where his heart was.  
Robbie closed his eyes and sighed audibly as he shook his head.  
“Fine. You can be Jack of Lanterns for tomorrow night.” He said.  
“Oh, I knew you’d agree, Robin!” Glanni said excitedly.  
“ _If_ ,” Robbie added. “and only if, I can watch over you with the periscope. That way I know for sure if… _when_ , you break the rules of our agreement.”  
Glanni rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, yes you can run your little surveillance racket, since apparently, I’m _so_ untrustworthy. Be my guest.” He said.  
“You _are_ untrustworthy, Glanni. You’re the one with a criminal record a mile long.” Robbie said with a look.  
“Yes, well whatever. Anything I should know while I’m Jack of Lanterns?” asked Glanni as he strode back over to the costume tube.

Robbie got up and wrapped his blankets around himself.  
“Uh, just remember that Jack of Lanterns travels the whole world and gives these fairs to kids everywhere, not just the LazyTowners. He has magic, and he requires fair entrants to wear a costume. He leaves by the morning after Halloween, and he leaves a scarecrow behind as a gift. I have a scarecrow ready for you to leave behind.” He explained.  
“Uh huh. Scarecrow, costumes, got it.” Glanni said distractedly.  
“ _Also_ , he tries to have the kids eat as much candy as possible. Remember that.”  
“As if I’d forget that.” Glanni said with a laugh. “This will be an easy job, you have nothing to worry about.”  
“I have _plenty_ to worry about, Glanni.” Robbie said darkly.  
“Oh hush.” Said Glanni as he walked over. “You just worry about getting better. I’ll do nothing untoward or harmful, I promise. Halloween will pass, you’ll be better, and you’ll still be a villain.”  
Robbie frowned, unconvinced.  
“Oh, and here. I brought you something to watch. I’ll have to plan for the fair so you keep yourself busy with this.” Glanni said as he handed a DVD to Robbie.  
Robbie looked at the DVD with surprise.  
“Is this an original ‘Adventures of Lawless D. Linquent’ DVD??” He asked.  
“Genuine, mint-in-condition.” Glanni said proudly.  
“I thought these went out of print decades ago!” Robbie said excitedly. “All they have nowadays are copies of that terrible reboot show.”  
“Yes, it wasn’t easy or cheap to get it. It would have been far easier to get you a DVD of the reboot, since it’s just as good.” Glanni said with a smirk.  
“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me, the reboot is trash.” Robbie said with an eyeroll. “It completely misunderstands the original and you know it!”  
“I like its character development better.” Glanni said with a shrug.  
“Covering characters in edgy hair dye and eyeliner is _not_ character development!” Robbie protested angrily.  
“It’s so much fun watching you get pissed.” Glanni said with a chuckle. “Go and enjoy your campy TV show. I have a fair to plan out.”

Robbie watched his cousin leave with a wary look, doubt circling in his mind. Said doubts went away once he looked down at his rare DVD once again, and he was soon excited for his favorite TV show again.

Things would be fine. Things will be fine. Glanni promised they would be, and he wouldn’t break _this_ promise…  
…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Halloween fic because I decided to finally have one ready this year.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic. I really wanted to try and write for a different pairing than usual and given the criminally low number of Poison Apples fics in the tag, I decided to try my hand at it. We'll see if I managed it lol.
> 
> Lawless D. Linquent belongs to OtterlyDeerlightful and included for a fun little cameo :D you can find the original fic he appeared in here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362754/chapters/28120740
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. October 31st

The morning of Halloween dawned, and all the kids swarmed the park to look for the starts of the Spooktacular fair.

They ran towards the park and, much to their surprise, the park remained empty and undecorated.

“Where’s Jack of Lanterns? He’s always setting up the fair at this point!” Ziggy said in disappointment.  
“He could be running late. My dad always complains about the traffic going south.” Stingy said.  
“Oh come on, he’s a magical Halloween spirit. Do you really think he cares about traffic?” asked Trixie with an eyeroll.  
“Stingy could be partly right though. He could just be running late.” Stephanie said thoughtfully.  
“I hope he hasn’t forgotten about us.” Ziggy said quietly.

The day continued like any other Halloween with the townsfolk finishing up their decorating and putting together their costumes.  
Sportacus was in the same boat, albeit with far less success.  
“Do you have _nothing_ left in my size? I’ll even dress as a duck, I just need a costume!” He asked desperately.  
“ _I’m sorry Mr. Sportacus, but we’re simply sold out of complete, adult-sized costumes. Hopefully you’ll find something with our competitors down the street?_ ”  
“I suppose I’ll check with them.” Said Sportacus, as he thought about said competitors answering similarly an hour earlier.  
“ _We’re very sorry again, sir. We hope you have a happy Halloween!_ ” said the woman on the phone before she hung up.  
Sportacus sighed and sat down on his bed as he shook his head.  
“What am I going to do? I need a costume!” He said, his eyes drawing up to his closet.  
He frowned and shook his head.  
“I guess I’ll have to improvise. I have to have something…right?” He said as he jogged to his closet.

The day passed and, soon, night fell on LazyTown, the darkness illuminated faintly by the glow of nicely carved jack-o-lanterns.  
And with this glow came a flood of LazyTown children, all dressed in their best costumes and all toting empty pillowcases and bags as they trotted from door to door.  
Stephanie, dressed in her old princess outfit, waited underneath a streetlamp as she looked for her friends. Tapping her foot, she checked her wristwatch.  
“Where are they? We agreed to meet at 7:30 and I don’t see anyone yet.” She said to herself.  
“ROAR!”  
Stephanie yelped and leapt a foot in the air. She spun around quickly, her fear dissipating once she heard the laughter through the cheap wolf mask.  
“Trixie! You scared me!” Stephanie said.  
“That’s the point, Pinky! Like my werewolf costume?” asked Trixie as she lifted up her mask.  
“It’s spooky all right. Where’s everyone else?”  
“Running late probably.”  
  
“Duh-duh-duh-dun! The renowned! The ruthless! I am the terror in the hearts of criminals!” bellowed Stingy as he jumped into the lamplight. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants with extra, plastic detailing along his shoulders and arms, his hands covered with gloves. Much more startlingly, however, was the rather uncanny plastic mask molded into an adult man’s face he wore over his face.  
Stingy flexed his muscles.  
“I am Lawless D. Linquent! The cruel knife of gray justice!” He announced.  
Stephanie chuckled.  
“Nice costume, Stingy. Where, uh, is the plastic mask from?”  
“It came with the costume! It’s only the best Lawless D. Linquent costume on the market. It was so hard to get one, it was sold out everywhere else! But my dad got it for me, so I’d have the best costume this Halloween!” Stingy boasted happily.  
“ – The cruel knife of gray justice! Whoosh!” cried Ziggy as he jumped into the lamplight. He too was dressed a black shirt and pants, but unlike Stingy he wore a plain, black mask over his eyes with two eyeholes cut out.  
“I am Lawless D. Linquent!” Ziggy announced.  
“Ziggy!” Stingy whined. “ _You_ can’t be Lawless D. Linquent!”  
“Why not?” asked Ziggy.  
“Because _I’m_ already Lawless D. Linquent! You’ll have to go home and change!”  
“B-But my mom spent all month making my costume!” Ziggy protested.  
“Stingy, you _both_ can be Lawless D. Linquent. Your costumes are different enough, it’s no big deal.” Stephanie said placatingly.  
“Yeah, you two nerds can both be Lawless. He’s lame enough for you two to share.” Trixie said with a smirk.  
“For your information, Lawless is _not_ lame!” Stingy said.  
“I mean his original show was.” Ziggy said.  
“Yes, that’s true, but Lawless is a truly tortured and complex hero! He fights and kills all the bad guys in his way, so he’s clearly edgy and fighting against the system that hates him!”  
“He’s AWESOME!” Ziggy cried out.  
“Oh brother.” Trixie said. “He can’t be that edgy, he wears _black eyeliner_.”  
“It’s just to help hide his eyes!” Ziggy shot back.

As the three kids argued over their television show, Pixel, Mayor Meanswell, and Ms. Busybody soon arrived. Pixel quirked an eyebrow at the strange argument as he adjusted his magician’s cape and top hat. Mayor Meanswell and Ms. Busybody, meanwhile, hung close together in their Gomez and Morticia Addams costumes.  
Mayor Meanswell sighed and shook his head, his toupee slightly shifting.  
“These kids. While I like that they love Lawless, this new show completely misses the point of him. I just don’t get it.” He said sadly.  
“As long as they’re happy, Milford, I suppose whatever they watch is fine.” Ms. Busybody said.  
“But it’s so dark and cruel! It’s a terrible reboot.” Mayor Meanswell said.  
“Hush dear.” Ms. Busybody said.  
“Hey guys! Check out my costume! I’m Harry Houdini!” Pixel said with a grin.  
The group stopped to admire their friend’s costume as he spun around to show off his cape.  
“Great! It looks like we’re all here! We can go trick-or-treating now!” said Stephanie.  
“Wait! Where’s Sportacus?” asked Ziggy as he looked about worriedly.  
“I’m right here! Sorry I’m late!”

The group turned to look at Sportacus and, upon seeing him, stopped.  
“Hey Sportacus! Uh, where’s your costume?” asked Stephanie.  
The hero stood with his fists on his hips.  
“I’m wearing it! Don’t you see?” He asked.  
The group’s eyes trailed up, and they finally spotted it.  
The only difference to Sportacus’s usual attire was a black mask, much like Ziggy’s, that was tied across his eyes. Otherwise, everything else was the same as usual.  
“Uh, great costume.” Said Pixel.  
“Yeah, super creative.” Said Stingy quietly.  
“What are you supposed to be?” asked Ziggy.  
Sportacus’s smile slightly faded.  
“Uh…I’m Lawless D. Linquent?” He said weakly.  
“Not another one!” groaned Stingy as his face fell into his hands.  
“Y-You look great!” Stephanie said quickly as she stepped in front of the hero. “Alright everyone, let’s go trick or treating! And no arguing over who can be Lawless, okay? Let’s just have fun!”  
The group decided not to argue as they walked towards the first house in the long row of homes.

Over the next hour, the group went from door to door, knocking and ringing and crying out the annual cry of “trick or treat” to each person who greeted them. And with each greeting, the kids’ bags and pillowcases grew fuller. Sportacus kept up a weak smile with every handful of candy that fell into the kids’ possession. He forced himself to remember that, yes, candy is good in moderation, and the kids almost always kept up very healthy lives and ate their sportscandy.  
Still, he knew Halloween wasn’t about moderation, and he found himself quietly worrying about their inevitable stomach aches later that night.  
Door after door, the kids’ bags grew heavier with candy, and with every few doors the kids would look towards the park.  
And each time, their hopes would sink further at the sight of the non-illuminated park devoid of rides and booths.  
The night drew on, and soon the houses were cleaned of their candy. The kids huddled under a light and compared their hauls.  
“I’ll trade you ten licorice gummies for your caramel apple pop.” Said Stingy.  
“No deal unless you have taffy!” Ziggy said.  
“I didn’t think any of the houses _had_ taffy.” Trixie said.  
“The one house we thought was empty were actually just hiding out. They had a whole _bowl_ of taffy!” said Pixel with a grin.  
“Aww, I missed that house.” Ziggy pouted.  
Stephanie popped a hard candy into her mouth as she looked towards the park.  
“So…I guess no fair this year?” She asked.  
The kids’ faces fell.  
“No…stupid Jack of Lanterns skipped out on us this year.” Trixie mumbled.  
“He must be sick, that has to be it. He wouldn’t forget about us…would he?” said Ziggy.  
Stingy shook his head sadly.  
“I guess there’s always next year.” He sighed.  
Sportacus patted the kids’ heads sympathetically.  
“I’m sorry guys, I know it’s disappointing. I’m certain we can figure out something else to do!” He suggested.

“No need, no need! The party is about to start!”  
The kids gasped in delight and turned quickly, their gloomy faces turning to joy as they spotted the discussed man.  
Sportacus and Stephanie looked over with surprised expressions.  
So, this was Jack of Lanterns?  
The supposed spirit truly looked the part, his skin pale and his eyes lined with chunky black coal. His lips were curled in a fantastic yet slightly eerie smile as he tapped his cane, topped with a handle shaped like a carved turnip, against the cement. He flipped the edge of his cape as the purplish-glittered spiderweb designs sparkled in the lamplight. He looked at Mayor Meanswell and Lady Busybody and tipped his decorated top hat.  
“It’s good to see you Jack! Running behind this year, I see?” Mayor Meanswell greeted.  
“Please! I’d prefer to think of it as being ‘fashionably late’.” Jack commented as he dipped into a low bow.  
“Jack! Why does your hair look so different? It’s less…styled than usual.” Stingy pointed out.  
Jack of Lanterns looked over at Stingy.  
“My spirit barber, um, went a little crazy with the scissors.” He said with a deprecating smile as he eyed his hair. “It’ll grow back out with time.”  
“I hope so, it looks like you took a weedwhacker to it.” Giggled Trixie.  
Jack shot a poisonous smile to the girl.  
“Why, _thank_ you little pig-tailed girl. Such a sweet remark.” He said.  
“And your voice sounds a little different.” Pointed out Pixel.  
“Strained my voice a little at the last fair. Happens every now and then.” Jack said quickly.  
“Come to think of it, you just seem different overall…” Ziggy said thoughtfully.  
Jack of Lanterns gave an exasperated look with a shaking smile to the kids.  
“Haven’t you heard about magic, _dear_ children? I don’t have to look the same if I don’t want to! Now do you want your little fair or not??” He said in an overly friendly voice.

The kids shrunk back and quickly nodded.

Jack of Lanterns cleared his voice and tapped his cane.  
“Very good. Then prepared to be amazed, ladies and gentlemen, as the fair appears before your very eyes!” He said as he flipped his cane and turned around.  
Internally, Glanni sighed and looked nervously at the open park. Admittedly, his magic was…rusty. True he was more talented at magic than his cousin, but he still was not practiced at the arcane art. Magic, like much physical activity, required a level of stamina, and Glanni was guilty of being lazy like the rest of his family.  
Asking him to summon an entire fun fair would be…interesting, but he had no choice. He’d taken on this role, so the fair would have to exist one way or the other.  
Spitting into his hands, Glanni rubbed them together, sparks of pink magic crackling between his palms. Tossing the quickly forming ball of magic into his left palm, he spun around on a single foot and, with a cry, he threw the sparkling pink ball at the open space.  
The pink ball of magic exploded in a dazzling display of pink sparkles and bursts as a whistling noise, like fireworks, rang through the air. It released a plume of thick, pink smoke as buildings, tents, stands, and other structures grew from the ground like pine trees. Lights twinkled from strings between the tents as booths were filled with prizes and games and the air filled with the tantalizing smells of caramel corn and cinnamon treats.  
In front of all of this amazing scenery formed a gigantic archway sign built of wrought metal with curled and spiky edges. The words, “Welcome to the Spooktacular Harvest Fair”, were spelled out in glowing, purple light.  
The kids and adults stared in awe, gasps and delighted cries erupting from both them and the rest of the quickly gathering town.  
Jack spun back around and, while stifling his panting, he bowed dramatically.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, the annual Spooktacular Harvest Fair is now open! Go nuts, eat lots of sweets and, most importantly, have fun!” He cried.

With a raucous cry of cheers, whoops, and hollers, the excited townsfolk funneled towards the park’s entrance, drawn in by the twinkling candle lights and the fog furling from the damp earth beneath the tents. Eerie shrieks and moans erupted throughout the fair from no one knew where, and things unseen creaked and groaned with age and decay. The fair goers, entranced by the affair, gazed admiringly at the cornucopia of fantastic, Halloween delights. One child gasped as they noticed their shadow duplicate and dance across the tent’s fabric, said shadows shifting into monsters and witches before their very eyes.  
“This…place…is…AWESOME!” cried Trixie with delight as she cackled.  
“Jack really has stepped up his game this year.” Commented Stingy.  
“No kidding! The fair was always awesome, but this is SUPER spooky!” said Ziggy.  
“Real question now is what to do first?” asked Stephanie as she tapped her chin.  
“Last one on the haunted Ferris wheel is a rotten pumpkin!” yelled Pixel as he bolted towards the rickety, rusted Ferris wheel.  
The group hesitated for only a moment before they chased after their friend, pulling on their masks if they had them as they giggled and sprinted through spooky scenery and attractions.  
Jack looked over the Halloween majesty with folded arms. He looked about with a critical eye, him slowly nodding and grinning as the fair goers passed by enthusiastically.  
As soon as the main group had entered, however, Jack threw a leg back and darted behind the closest tent to him.  
Taking a deep breath he sighed and sunk against the tent canvas. A zombie worker passed by him, pushing a colorful cart filled with fizzy soft drinks. He snatched one from the stand, popped it open, and took long gulps of the carbonated beverage. He blew out a sharp breath.  
“Not bad, not bad. For someone rusty at magic, I could do worse.” He said, out of breath.  
He glanced down at his hand and snapped his fingers. A healthy number of pink sparks shot out and spun in the air.  
“All goes to plan, I should have enough magic for the grand finale that Robin specified and for clean-up.” He said to himself thoughtfully.  
He smirked.  
“The great and devious Glanni Glæpur may not be accustomed to restraint, but alas, he will do whatever it takes for the value of family.” He said dramatically as he sunk against the canvas and nearly slid to the ground.  
He quickly collected himself and stood back up straight. He took a speedy sip of his soda.  
“Meant to do that.” He grumbled to himself as he shook the can. “Just a little more of a break then I’ll head back out and – “

“You must be Jack of Lanterns!”  
Glanni yelped and nearly tossed the remains of his soda through the air. His hands fumbled and juggled desperately for a grip on the can until he finally secured it from a freefall.  
His eyes wide like a frightened cat, he worked quickly on untensing himself. His eyes darted towards the source of the voice.  
Well, now _this_ was a surprise.  
Sportacus looked at him worriedly.  
“Sorry! Did I startle you? I didn’t mean to.”  
Glanni’s response, admittedly, was a little delayed. He blinked and stared at the man who stood before him.  
His first thought crossed his mind: he was _so_ making Robin pay for this.  
I mean, how could his dear cousin hold back on the oh so important information that a blonde Adonis was waltzing around his provincial berg with the face of an angel and a sculpted body?  
That had to qualify as some level of cruelty, right?  
“Sir? Are, uh, you okay?” asked Sportacus as he cocked his head.  
Glanni blinked and shook his head.  
“I, uh, y-yeah! Yes! Yes…yes.” He started shakily.  
“ _Pull yourself together! What’s with this wimpy, ‘never dated before’ crap? You’re Glanni Glæpur! Pull out some charm or something!_ ” His inner voice chastised.  
He cleared his throat.  
“I must commend you on a top-level scare. You must be quite the aficionado in all things Halloween, aren’t you? Only someone truly versed in the tricks and treats of Halloween could scare a spirit like myself.” Glanni said.  
Sportacus’s eyes widened and he chuckled uneasily.  
“Oh! Uh, well, thank you. I-I, um, well this is really my first mortal Halloween so I’m a little new to all of this.” He admitted sheepishly.  
“Well, you certainly fooled me.” Glanni said with a wink.  
Sportacus, beneath his thin mask, turned a little pink and chuckled.  
“So tell me…bandit?”  
“I think?”  
“You don’t know what you’re dressed as?” asked Glanni with a quirked eyebrow.  
“It’s a work in progress.”  
“Ah.” Glanni said. “Well, bandit in progress, tell me, what is your name? You’re already acquainted with the great Jack of Lanterns, but Jack of Lanterns would like to be acquainted with you.”  
“Sportacus.” He answered. “Slightly above average hero, at your service.”  
“Slightly above average? I’d hardly say that. Quite the humble one, aren’t you?” smirked Glanni.  
“Not heroic to boast.” Sportacus said, his cheeks warming.  
“But too much humility and you’re simply lying.” Glanni pointed out.

“I-I suppose.” Sportacus said as he cleared his throat and willed away the heat. “But anyways, I came just to see you and check on you. You ducked away so suddenly I wasn’t sure if that was normal.”  
“Oh? Oh yeah, yeah, I’m fine. A little out of shape perhaps. This fair always takes it out of me.” Said Glanni as he cracked his back.  
“Does seem like a lot of magic to expel. I certainly couldn’t do it.” Noted Sportacus thoughtfully. “But I must ask…why?”  
“Why? Why do I do it?” said Glanni with a smirk. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m a spirit of Halloween! And what better way to boost my own magic then providing a fun fair for mortals to frolic in?”  
“I don’t know, it seems like a lot of magic.”  
“Are you always this skeptical of spirits you’ve met?” asked Glanni.  
“Well…can you blame me?” Sportacus asked.  
“Touché.” Glanni assented. “Well, believe me Sportacus, I’m a simple, well-meaning spirit. I’m simply here for the children, and nothing fills me with more joy than the joy of children.”

“Hey! Where’s the booth runner? We want to play the game!” One kid’s shrill voice rang out.

Glanni tried his best to suppress his shudder.  
“Yes…quite some joy.” He muttered.  
Sportacus chuckled and shook his head.  
“You should probably go attend to that booth.” He said.  
“Yes, I suppose I should.” Glanni said reluctantly. “…they could wait for a minute, couldn’t they?”  
“Play the game! Play the game!” chanted the kids.  
“I think that’s a no.” Sportacus said.  
“Well dang. Fine, I’ll go assist them.” Glanni said as he turned on his heel.  
He stopped and looked back.  
“It’ll only be a minute. I’ll be right back.”  
“I think I’ll go explore the fair, so I’ll see you around.” Said Sportacus as he jogged off.  
“Right. Later.” Glanni noted as Sportacus disappeared around the corner.  
He probably watched more closely than he should’ve.  
Shaking his head, Glanni put on his best smile and returned to the hustle and bustle of the fair.

“Do you think an attendant is coming?” asked Ziggy as he looked around the booth.  
“I don’t know, but I really wanted to play some ring toss.” Trixie said annoyedly.  
“And play you shall!” said Jack as he popped up in the booth, startling both kids.  
“Woah!” Trixie gasped.  
“How’d you do that??” asked Ziggy.  
“Magic, what else?” said Jack with a smirk.  
He looked past the kids and saw Sportacus wandering past some of the booths, his eyes goggling at the sights.  
He smiled with satisfaction before he returned his attention to the kids.  
“So, who thinks they can throw this hoop over the zombie heads? Three equals one of those gigantic teddy bears up there.” Said Jack as he pointed his cane at the hanging teddy bears.  
Ziggy and Trixie gasped in delight.  
“I love the blue one!” said Ziggy excitedly.  
“Then stand aside, Ziggy! _I’ve_ got the better arm, so I’ll get you the teddy bear.” Trixie said proudly.  
“Really? Thanks Trixie!” Ziggy said as he hugged his friend.  
“Hang on! Can’t throw if you’re holding onto me!” said Trixie with a smirk as she prepared her ring.  
She looked out at the rows of zombie heads set up in a box with a scrutinizing eye. Biting her lip, she reeled her arm back and threw the ring at the box. The ring sailed over and clunked against the wall. The ring slid down and, barely, _just barely_ , slipped onto the head of one zombie.  
“Oh, such a nice throw!” said Jack as he watched with his arms crossed.  
“Go Trixie!” cheered Ziggy.  
Trixie grinned and threw another ring, this time it landing right on top of a zombie’s head.  
This time, however, the zombie turned to stare at Trixie, its maw open wide and a low groan escaping its rotted lips.  
“Woah! That zombie is _real_!” gasped Trixie as she recoiled.  
“Well, duh!” said Jack with a smile. “What, did you think they were _plastic_?”  
“N-No.” Trixie said quickly.  
“Well then there should be no problem, right? You’ve got one ring left. Get it, and that teddy bear is yours!” Jack said.  
“You’ve got it Trixie!” said Ziggy even as he nervously eyed the zombies.  
Trixie looked at the zombies uneasily, with one gnashing its teeth straight at her. She took a breath and sighed, steeling her nerves, as she reeled her arm back again. With a grunt, she hauled the ring across the booth.

The ring clanked against the wall and ricocheted forward. It hit against a zombie’s head and landed on another’s head, it spinning and spiraling before resting like a crown.

“Oh yeah! Who’s the queen of ring toss? Who is it??” Trixie boasted with a laugh.  
“Nicely done, kid.” Jack said as he waved his cane at the teddy bears. “Now pick your prize.”  
“The blue one! The blue one!” cheered Ziggy.  
“Blue one it is.” Smiled Jack as he tapped his cane against the bear’s foot.  
The bear’s head perked up and, unhooking itself, it jumped into Ziggy’s open arms. It gave him a friendly smiling before hugging him.  
Ziggy’s eyes were wide with awe and he looked up gratefully at the spirit.  
“No need for thanks, your friend earned it!” said Jack as he tipped his top hat.  
“Nice bear, Ziggy!” complimented Trixie.  
“I’m calling it Jack!” chirped Ziggy as the two waved and began to walk away.  
“Don’t forget your candies!” called Jack as he tossed handfuls of candy at the kids.  
Trixie and Ziggy caught the handful and immediately unwrapped some of the treats.  
“Yay! Taffy!” cheered Ziggy.  
“Oh sweet, sour worms!” grinned Trixie as she munched on a handful.  
Glanni watched as the kids wandered off towards the rest of the fair. As soon as they were out of sight, he frowned at one of the zombies sitting in the box. He grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up.  
“ _You_ are supposed to be manning the booths! If everyone slacked like you did, I’d be running every booth in this darned place!” He hissed angrily.  
“Ergh, sorry boss.” Responded the zombie with a groan.  
“Sorry means nothing unless you work!” Glanni said as he threw zombie to the front of the booth.  
The zombie grumbled and looked out with a lazy eye at the passersby.  
“Better. Now I wonder if anyone else is slacking off…” He pondered.  
“Hey! Where’s the attendant!” someone shouted.  
“Bingo.” Grumbled Glanni as he snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Pixel, Stingy, and Stephanie jumped back in shock as Jack appeared before them, his smile weary yet strong.  
“What seems to be the trouble, friends?” He asked with a bow.  
“We wanted to use the strength tester, but no on was here!” Pixel explained.  
“My apologies, I’m afraid my employees are a bit dead on their feet.” Jack said with a smirk. “But I’ll run the booth for all of you! Whoever can ring the bell wins a special prize! Who wants to go first?”  
“ _I’ll_ go first! I called first dibs after all.” Stingy said as he pushed forward.  
“You _always_ call first dib, Stingy.” Pixel said as he rolled his eyes.  
“Here’s the hammer. Go ahead and whack the end of that pivot and we’ll all see how strong you are.” Jack said as he held out the comically large hammer.  
Stingy took the hammer and eyed the end of the pivot. He chuckled and lifted the hammer up. With a grunt, he swung himself forward, the face of the mallet whacking against the pivot’s end.  
The metal slider rose up after being launched, its pace relatively weak as it briefly brushed the “weakling” marker.  
“Oh, not quite! Nice try kid.” Jack said with a cringe.  
Stingy stared at the game with wide, irritated eyes, before he shoved the hammer into his chuckling friend’s hands.  
“Let’s see _you_ do better!” Stingy pouted as he stomped over to next to Stephanie.  
“Alright, here I go!” Pixel said as he lifted the hammer onto his shoulder.  
With a quick swing, Pixel swung the hammer forward and whacked the pivot’s end. The metal slider shot up and hovered at the “not bad” marker before sinking down.  
“Hmm, nicely done! But not quite! Next!” Jack said.  
“I’ll go!” said Stephanie as she skipped over to the standing point.  
She took the hammer from Pixel and, reeling herself back, she swung the hammer down on the pivot’s end.  
The metal slider shot up and stopped at the “decent” marker before sinking down.  
“Impressive! Impressive! Almost, but just short!” Jack said with a head shake.  
“Dang, this is tough.” Stephanie said.  
Pixel looked behind him and grinned.  
“Sportacus! Come over here! I bet you could win this!” He called.

Jack looked up with a smile as Sportacus, the ever-joyful man, jogged over to the group and eyed the game with excitement. He whistled lowly as he looked at the staggeringly tall strength tester.  
“I don’t know guys, that’s a _really_ tall meter.” He mused, unsure.  
“Oh, I think you’re being a little too humble as usual, Sportacus.” Jack said as he slid over and leaned himself against his side.  
Sportacus seemed a little surprised, but not overall unwelcome. His pinked cheeks were definitely not missed by Stephanie, who quirked an eyebrow at the two.  
“You’re a strong man, I bet you can handle this.” Jack said as he snapped his fingers, the hammer vanishing from Stephanie’s hands and into his.  
“I don’t know…” Sportacus said with a weak smile.  
“Tell you what. If you can do it, I’ll give prizes to all the kids here.” Jack said, gesturing with his cane.  
The kids gasped in delight.  
“Come on Sportacus! You _have_ to at least try now!” said Pixel.  
“Please Sportacus! I _need_ that prize!” said Stingy.  
Sportacus sighed and nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll try!” He said as he took the hammer from Jack.  
Sportacus stepped up to the line and held the hammer in front of him. He eyed the end of the pivot, his gaze traveling up to glance at the red bell at the top.  
For a second, his gaze diverted to Jack, who stood off to the side.  
The Halloween spirit gave him a not so subtle wink, which nearly threw off the hero.  
Looking away and clearing his throat, he finally swung the hammer down.

_PING!_

Sportacus looked up just in time to see the bell’s red cover be launched off its fixing by the metal slider, which rocketed against the bell with enough force to break the poor machine. The red covering clanked onto the dirt below, astonishing all the watchers.  
“Wow!” Pixel gasped.  
“That. Was. AMAZING!” exclaimed Stingy.  
“You really did it, Sportacus!” cheered Stephanie.  
Sportacus blinked and, in surprise, laughed.  
“I-I guess I did!” He said with a chuckle.  
“Yes you did. And, might I add, you won these lucky kiddos some great prizes.” Jack said as he slunk over and rested his arm on the hero’s shoulder.  
Jack snapped his fingers and, instantly, the kids’ prizes fell into their hands.  
“A copy of Mega Blaster Rhinos?! This is awesome!” Pixel gasped.  
“A gold piggy bank! I’ve dreamt of getting one of these.” Stingy sighed.  
“New dancing shoes! I needed a new pair!” Stephanie said with a happy smile.  
“And for you,” Jack said as he snapped his fingers again.  
Sportacus jumped in surprise as brand new, silver and blue pair of gloves fell into his hands.  
“new snow gloves, since you seem like someone who’d snowboard.” He said.  
“I was just thinking of getting another pair!” Sportacus exclaimed as he looked at the spirit. “How did you guess?”  
“Like I said, I just know things.” Jack said with a wink.  
Sportacus smiled in response until he felt a gentle elbow to his side.  
He looked over at Stephanie, who was smirking knowingly at him.  
He turned a little pink and subtly shook his head.  
Stephanie rolled her eyes, shrugged, and joined back with her group.

“Alright everyone! Down that alleyway is Sweet Treats Lane! Go ahead! The treats are all free!” grinned Jack as he pointed his cane to a darkened side street.  
Said street instantly illuminated with green, purple, and orange lights, revealing its cornucopia of booths and stalls, all filled with treats to satiate any craving. Orange cotton candy spun in their mixers. Apples with green caramel were displayed on cobweb covered stands. Sugary, gummy spiders, snakes, and roaches filled plastic bags and the whole air smelt of sugar and caramel.  
The kids and adults gawked at the sight, their mouths instantly watering and their stomachs growling.  
“Bon appetite!” Jack said with a bow as the group charged forward.  
The kids stopped at the various booths, collecting goodies upon goodies from the various ghoulish stand owners. Ziggy looked like he’d gone to heaven as he gazed upon his bag filled with every sweet imaginable.  
“This is the best day of my life.” He said as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
Jack chuckled as he stood against a lamppost, his arms crossed.  
He was soon joined by Sportacus, who looked uneasily at the whole affair.  
“What’s wrong my bandit? You seem a little green.” Jack asked sweetly.  
Sportacus gulped and shook his head.  
“All this sugar isn’t good for the kids. Plus, the smell is making me a little sick.” He admitted.  
“Oh, but can’t the kids indulge for at least one night? It is just _one_ night after all. So, they’ll feel a little sick tomorrow, they’ll recover.” Jack said lackadaisically as he spun his cane.  
“I know, but it’s still a little worrying. It’s just not good for them.” Sportacus said as he shook his head.  
Jack nodded in understanding.  
“You care a lot about those kiddos, don’t you?” He asked.  
“Of course, there’s no question about it!” Sportacus said.  
“I know, I know. I can tell, I just asked rhetorically.” Said Jack with a smile. “You care so much, but you should take a break every now and then. They clearly care about you, so you should show that you trust them to handle their decisions. After all, you can’t police them their whole lives.”  
Sportacus looked uneasy.  
“I suppose.”  
Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around Sportacus’s shoulders.  
“Besides, they’re having fun! I’d think you’d enjoy that just a little – “

A loud _pop_ broke behind Jack, sending him screaming and leaping up into Sportacus’s arms, his arms wrapped around Sportacus’s shoulders.

The two looked back and saw Ziggy with a party popper in his hands.  
“Oh! Sorry Mr. Jack of Lanterns! Did I scare you?” He asked with a giggle.  
“No you little – I mean, that was fantastic! What a scare! Good job!” Jack said with a forced smile.  
Ziggy laughed and ran off.  
Jack sighed raggedly.  
“Did the great Halloween spirit get a little spooked?” asked Sportacus teasingly.  
“Everyone has their off days, you pointed ear cutie.” Jack mumbled embarrassedly, his face a bright pink.

\--

The night pushed ahead, with the townsfolk still playing about and enjoying the treats of Jack’s Spooktacular Fair. Cheers and shouts erupted from the haunted rollercoaster, which whirled around distressingly realistic dinosaurs and zombies. Several townsfolk oo’ed and ahh’ed at the lifelike werewolves and mummies lumbering about the park, several taking photos and selfies while chewing on cotton candy or a candy apple. Stephanie’s hair was a mess as she giggled wildly, having just got off the Tilt-a-Whirl. Trixie and Stingy were engrossed in a laser-tag battle amidst hoards of glow-in-the-dark zombies. Pixel and Ziggy were being buckled in a spinning chair ride that hovered terribly close over a pit of realistic, jagged spikes. The zombie urged them to hold on before the ride started.

While all this happened, Glanni had just narrowly found a place to sit and was gulping down his fourth soda for the evening.  
He cursed himself quietly for running through his magic so quickly, what with the teleporting and summoning of treats and goodies for the kiddos that frolicked throughout his Halloween wonderland.  
“ _What is_ with _me? I’m going to way more effort than necessary._ ” He thought to himself as he slurped more soda. “ _I must’ve caught whatever Robin has, I’m clearly not acting like myself_.”  
He stopped for a moment to watch as Sportacus jogged on by, him being pulled along by one of the kids towards a smaller booth.  
He smiled, then looked down at his wristwatch.  
11:30 pm.  
His eyes widened; it was nearly time for the fair to close, and he hadn’t even _unveiled_ the special surprise for this year’s fair.  
He cursed himself again as he wriggled his fingers, shaking them violently.  
A few sparks of pink light danced off his fingertips and tumbled to the ground.  
“Not much left, but it’ll have to do.” He grumbled as he stood once more to his feet.  
He strode back onto the main road of the fair and tapped his cane against the ground. He cleared his throat.  
“My dear friends, may I have your attention please?” He announced grandly.  
Those who stood nearby quickly hustled over. The people on the rides were, luckily, disembarking around the same time and made their way over as quickly as possible.  
Jack tilted his hat down in a sorrowful display.  
“There’s only another half an hour before Halloween is over. As sad as I am to say it, I must say that the fair will close soon.” He said.  
The townsfolk made sad noises as they looked at each other disappointedly. The kids, in particular, looked near heartbroken.  
“But, of course, we have one last fun event before the holiday bids us adieu.” Jack grinned. “As always, I have a particularly unique attraction for you all to behold as a parting gift, and this year is no exception. Behold!”

Jack threw his cane up and, catching is single-handedly, he pointed its top towards the last open space in the park. The open space exploded in an array of pink sparkles and blasts, with something breaking apart the ground as it rose and grew.

The smoke cleared and a, clearly worn, Jack grinned tiredly.  
“I present to you, the Spooktacular Corn Maze! First group to reach the center will win bragging rights as the bravest group in all of LazyTown! Is there anyone up to the challenge?” He asked.  
The kids immediately started cheering and throwing their hands up, waving them wildly.  
“Then the clock starts now! You have until midnight to reach the center!” He cheered as he bowed to them lowly.  
The children immediately stampeded towards the maze’s entrance, with them splitting into groups varying from two to six into the narrow passages.  
“Come on guys! If we work together, we’ll definitely find the center first!” cheered Stephanie as she was tailed by her friends.  
As the last of the children funneled inside, the adults then started towards the corn maze, their expressions excited and eager.  
Jack, however, stepped in front of the group.  
“Just a moment, my lovely friends. There is an alternative event for us more mature individuals. You may go through the corn maze, yes, but you are also all cordially invited to…the Halloween Masquerade Ball!” He said as he pointed to his left.  
The adults turned in harmony and gasped, their eyes sparkling and growing wide.  
A beautiful, wrought-iron gate framed the entrance to the ball. The floor was made of a purplish colored wood, smooth and old looking. Already inside were a multiple of ghostly dancers, all dancing to a band heralded by a zombie conductor. Candles floated like lily pads through the air, giving a dim lighting to the whole affair. Hanging from the gate was a simple sign which read, “costumes or no entrance”.  
“Of course, you all have a choice. No need to feel embarrassed if you decline, I fully understand.” Jack said politely.

“Oh Milford! Let’s go to the ball!” begged Ms. Busybody.  
“But the corn maze – “Mayor Meanswell started, before he looked at Ms. Busybody, his cheeks darkening. “ – the ball sounds wonderful!”  
Approximately a third of the adults went towards the corn maze, mostly the ones who decided against dressing up for the holiday, while the rest started towards the masquerade ball.  
“Well Sportacus? What do you think? I know the corn maze is more up your alley, but,” Jack said as he leaned against the hero. “I admit I’d miss you at the ball.”  
Sportacus blushed as he looked back between the corn maze and the ball. His ears drooped once he eyed the spectacular costumes the ghostly apparitions wore, all covered with intricate stitchwork and glittery sequins.  
“I-I would go to the ball, but my costume…” He started, before he forced a smile and shrugged. “…I could have a better costume for next year? I’ll go to the ball next year.”  
“Oh, don’t be such a Cinderella, Sportacus!” Jack said as he gave the hero a look. “Just stand here a moment, okay?”  
“Huh? O-Okay.” Sportacus said as he stood up tall.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Okay.”  
Sportacus closed his eyes and waited with anticipation.  
Glanni sighed and looked at his hands nervously. Again, stitchcraft magic was far more of Robbie’s forte, but this was an emergency.  
“ _Oh please just make something decent_.” He begged internally as he averted his gaze and shot a beam of pink magic at Sportacus.  
Sportacus gasped as he involuntarily whirled in a tight circle, his body eclipsed in a pink light and sparkles. He came to a stop a moment later, his mind still spinning. As soon as he collected himself, he finally caught Jack’s gaze.  
The spirit seemed…entranced.  
“Well…not bad. Not bad at all.” Jack said with an earnest look.  
Sportacus’s gaze traveled down.  
He admired himself once he saw the puffy sleeved, white shirt he now wore, accompanied by black trousers with light, subtle sequinning on their sides. His uniform’s boots were replaced by black leather boots that reached up his calves. A handsome, ruby brooch and ascot was tied around his neck. He twirled his new, black cape, made of a silky fabric that shimmered in the moonlight.  
His tongue grazed his teeth, and he gasped as he felt the far more accentuated points of his canines.  
“Am I…a vampire?” He asked in surprise.  
“Suppose so? I didn’t have a clear vision in mind, but…well this will certainly do. More than just _do_.” Jack said with an appreciative look.  
Sportacus’s pinked cheeks darkened slightly.  
“Can’t forget this though.” Said Jack as he handed him a glittery mask, which matched the color palette of his new costume.  
He helped Sportacus tied the mask around his face, then tied on his own mask. He looked at Sportacus with a small smile.  
“Well, Sportacus,” said Jack as he offered his hand and lowly bowed. “may I ask for your company to the dance?”  
Sportacus smiled warmly.  
“Of course.” He said, as he gave his hand.

Jack led Sportacus, hand in hand, to the dance floor. He nodded to a skeleton which took his cane with a nod. The two walked onto the floor, with Jack twirling Sportacus around until they were in a close hold. Jack smiled at Sportacus as he led him into a waltz, the band starting a haunting, slightly eerie song. The ghastly apparitions around them spun and twirled, with hollow laughter and chatter filling the air of the dance. Several of the townsfolk danced happily, with Ms. Busybody leading Mayor Meanswell into a rather driven tango.  
“O-Oh my!” said Mayor Meanswell as he was spun.  
Sportacus chuckled at the sight before he looked back at Jack.  
The spirit was looking at him with a warm look.  
The warmth returned to his face.  
“Did you have a fun night?” asked Jack as the two turned and spun.  
“I did.” Sportacus said with a smile. “T-Thank you, by the way. For the costume, it’s really amazing. More than I could’ve asked for.”  
“It was nothing, my elf cutie.” Jack said with a smile. “I only want to make sure you have fun.”  
Sportacus felt his heart beat in his ears. He sighed contently.  
“Something on your mind?” asked Jack curiously.  
“Oh, nothing.” Sportacus said. “Just…I was thinking about how long it’s been. You know, since I’ve felt like this.”  
“Like what?” asked Jack with a smile.  
Sportacus blushed.  
“Well, you know. Like, uh, this. Warm. Oh, that’s a terrible way to describe it. Uh, happy. But more. I’m failing at this, aren’t I?” Sportacus said, his voice devolving into mumbles as he dropped his head down.  
Jack chuckled.  
“Is there something you want, Sportacus?” He asked softly.  
Sportacus’s face reddened.  
“I, uh…uh…” He stammered. “…yes, but I wouldn’t ask that it’s too much really and we didn’t meet that long ago and I don’t want you to get uncomfortable and – “  
“Sportacus.” Jack cut him off, his finger laying on Sportacus’s lips. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t prepared for whatever you’d say.”  
“Do you already know?” asked Sportacus, his voice slightly muffled.  
“Perhaps, but I still want to hear it from you.” Jack said with a smirk.  
“R-Right.” Sportacus said as he chuckled nervously. “Uh, well, Jack…”  
“Yes?” Jack smiled.  
“…could I, maybe, it’s okay if not…kiss you?” asked Sportacus.  
Jack sighed and smiled warmly.  
“That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear all night, my little candy apple.” He said as his hand traveled up to cup Sportacus’s cheek. “That is, as long as this isn’t a trick.”  
“N-No! Never!” Sportacus said in shock.  
“Don’t panic, Sportacutie! I was just playing with, you know, ‘trick or treat’. I wouldn’t imply that of you.” Jack said with a laugh.  
“Oh! R-Right, sorry. Well, erm, I guess then this is a…t-treat?” Sportacus said, cringing at the obvious cheesiness.  
“ _Definitely_ a treat.” Said Jack as he drew close.

They closed their eyes and, as their lips met, the chime for midnight rang out across the yard.

As they parted, Jack looked about, the ghastly apparitions staring at him expectantly.  
“Just a moment, friends.” He muttered as he looked back at Sportacus.  
Sportacus seemed a bit surprised, almost floored, and he stared at Jack with a dazed but warm look.  
“I-It’s midnight.” He finally managed to say.  
“It is.” Jack said as he grinned. “But the bell is still ringing. We have at least eleven more seconds.”  
He planted a quick, almost butterfly kiss to Sportacus’s lips, only light as Sportacus pulled back.  
“I’m sorry, I just worry…your magic? Won’t it fade?” He asked.  
Jack sighed.  
“Right, right. Forgot about that. I suppose you’re right. This party had to end at some point, didn’t it?” He said as he tiredly raised his hand up.  
His cane flew into his open hand.  
“My friends,” He announced as he continued to hold Sportacus close. “I’m afraid Halloween is over, and I must bid you all farewell. Thank you for enjoying my Spooktacular Fair! Until next year, my friends!” said Jack as he tapped his cane against the ground.  
A spiderweb of pink magic shot into the ground and spread through the fair, pulling with it the various attractions, booths, stands, displays, and more up into the air. The structures floated and slowly faded away as they rose towards the clouds, the various zombies and skeletons employed at the fair vanishing as well.  
Jack grinned at Sportacus as he tapped his cane again, the two shooting up into the air.  
Sportacus gasped in shock as he looked at the ground below them.  
“One last show for the road.” Said Jack even as his eyelids started to droop.  
Up into the air flew all the denizens of LazyTown, the townsfolk alternating between screaming in terror and cheering with joy as Jack flew them through the night sky, above the town and back to the streets, everyone flying in formation after the spirit.  
One by one, the townsfolk flew down to their stoops, all bidding Jack goodnight. As they closed their doors, their jack-o-lanterns were extinguished.

Once everyone in town had been dropped off, Jack flew himself and Sportacus out into the fields surrounding LazyTown. He landed gracefully but, as soon as his feet met the earth, he stumbled blearily.  
“Are you okay?” asked Sportacus.  
“ ‘m fine.” Jack mumbled with a tired smile. “Jus’ a bit tired now. Wooo, that took it out of me.”  
Sportacus smiled warmly.  
“Here, I’ll help you.” He said as he picked up and cradled the tired spirit in his arms.  
“Uh wait. The scarecrow! Oh yeah, gotta leave that in the fairgrounds. Can’t forget that.” Yawned Jack as he rubbed his hands together, a weak spiral of pink magic whizzing upwards.  
“Are you sure you can handle that? You’re pretty worn out already.” Sportacus asked nervously.  
“Oh ya! Gotta do it, was told it was _most_ important.” Jack rambled as he pointed back at the fair, his magic spiraling towards the town.  
Jack yawned widely and curled up in Sportacus’s arms. The hero chuckled and held him close.  
“Do you have a place to stay? If not, you could stay in my airship.” He offered.  
“Oh no, no I got a place to stay. Just lay me on the ground over there.” Jack said wearily as he pointed towards a random spot in the fields.  
Sportacus stopped and raised an eyebrow.  
“Just…right there?”  
“Yeah yeah, that’ll do. The door should be around there somewhere.” He mumbled.  
“Um…okay.” Sportacus said as he walked over and laid Jack carefully on the ground.

He crouched above him. He held Jack’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, him clearly stalling.  
“Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked hopefully.  
“Hmm, maybe. Gotta see if I wake up on time.” Yawned Jack as his eyes fluttered open and closed.  
Sportacus gave a small smile.  
“Okay.” He said softly.  
Leaning down, he kissed Jack’s forehead. The spirit had already fallen asleep.  
“Goodnight Jack, and happy Halloween.” Sportacus whispered as he let go of Jack’s hand and slowly walked away.

He turned one last time to make sure Jack was okay. To his surprise, the spirit had vanished, with only the slightly smushed grass as a sign he’d been there.  
He looked over and stopped, finally noticing Robbie’s billboard.  
It was only a few feet away.  
His mind jogged a bit, thoughts collecting and pointing towards an idea, an idea that made his cheeks turn pink.  
“ _Could it? Maybe?_ ” He thought as he stroked his mustache. “ _I guess I can ask tomorrow…maybe._ ”  
He sighed and jogged back towards town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! :D
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was pretty fun but I'd love to hear what you all think. One last chapter tomorrow, which hopefully you'll all enjoy too XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. November 1st

The day after Halloween is very much like the night after hitting the bars.

Or at least, this is what Stephanie assumed.

The entire town that November 1st seemed particularly dead, the streets quiet and empty. Wrappers and the smashed remains of unfortunate jack-o-lanterns littered the sidewalks, and the Halloween decorations that hung outside the houses seemed somehow less magical than they had the night before.  
She pulled her pink peacoat closer as she shuffled along, leaves kicked up by her pink rainboots as she walked. She took a deep breath of the crisp, autumn air, hoping to clear away the stomach ache she currently was reeling from.  
Oh, every year she said she’d eat less candy, but she never could resist.  
She figured next year would be much of the same.  
Oh well.

Her gaze drifted towards the town’s park, decidedly emptier than it was last night, with the looming Ferris Wheel and rollercoaster now absent from the treetops. In their place, however, was Sportacus’s airship, looming far closer to the ground than usual.  
She quirked an eyebrow and made her way towards the park, leaves crunching underneath her feet.  
She passed around the border wall and looked about, instantly her spotting Sportacus standing in front of a scarecrow, his back turned to her.  
“Sportacus?” She asked.  
Sportacus turned in surprise. Stephanie immediately noticed that he was holding a rather large bouquet of purple and red flowers, all tied together with a silver ribbon.  
She blinked, her expression switching to surprise, then to a smirk.  
“G-Good morning Stephanie!” said Sportacus, slightly flustered.  
“Good morning.” She said as she crossed her arms. “What are the flowers for?”  
“Flowers?” asked Sportacus, before his gaze snapped down to the bouquet. “Oh! Right! The flowers! Heh, uh, I don’t know.”  
“Oh Sportacus, come on. You know you can’t lie to me.” Said Stephanie with a smile as she shook her head. “Are they for someone special?”  
“Maybe…you could say so?” admitted Sportacus, his cheeks flushing pink.  
“Aww! Who? You can tell me! Is it someone I know?” she asked as she playfully elbowed him.  
“Sort of? I think? I’m pretty sure.” He said with a wobbly grin.  
Stephanie paused.  
“Wait, you think? Are you not sure?” asked Stephanie skeptically.  
“Well…sort of?” Sportacus said, cringing. “It’s for Jack, technically. But…well it’s complicated.”  
“Well, Jack won’t be back until next Halloween. At least that’s what everyone’s told me.” Said Stephanie thoughtfully. “How are you going to get those to him?”  
“Maybe I know someone who might know him?” Sportacus said.  
“Who?”  
“I’m not sure if I should say.” Said Sportacus.  
Stephanie frowned, then looked at the flowers. She carefully examined the colors one more time.

Her eyes widened, and she slowly nodded.

“Oh, okay, I get it. Are you going to deliver those now?” She asked.  
“I, uh, think so. I was, um, just dealing with those…you know, butterflies in the stomach.” He said with a small laugh.  
“Right.” Said Stephanie. “Well…good luck.”  
Sportacus smiled and nodded before he started to walk off.  
“Sportacus?” said Stephanie.  
Sportacus paused and looked back.  
Stephanie sighed with a weak smile.  
“Be careful, okay?”  
Sportacus looked at her confusedly, but nodded anyways.  
“Thanks, I will. See you later!” He answered as he jogged away.  
Stephanie watched her friend with a worried expression. She had an inkling about who the person Sportacus referred to was and, if she was right, then she had a right to be worried. She felt, odds are, that this might not go well, and the last thing she wanted was for her friend’s heart to be broken.  
“I really hope you’re careful, Sportacus.” She said quietly as she walked through the park.

\--

It was one thing to have a stomach ache after eating too much candy. It was another thing to wake up hungover after a night of binge drinking.

It was another kind of _animal_ to wake up after overtaxing your magic stamina, and this was what Glanni was reeling with that morning.

He woke up upside-down, his upper torso hanging over the side of the bed, his blankets strewn about his little guest room. His arms felt dead, that thick fuzzy feeling that made them stubborn to move filling every one of their veins. His head, meanwhile, was like a dried-out sponge that’d been pulverized by a semi-truck. His body shook slightly, and he felt distinctly weak.  
He groaned and blinked. Oh, the price of magic usage.  
After taking a moment to gather himself, he flung himself upright, his numb arms collapsing to his sides. He became aware, at that moment, how heavy and itchy his face felt. He itched near his eyes.  
He received the identity of his culprit once he pulled his hand away, his fingernails caked with old, kohl eyeliner.  
No wonder he felt so gross, aside from the dozen other reasons.  
As he tried to stand, his stomach churned and whirled, it gurgling unhappily.  
“Uh oh.” Muttered Glanni as he clutched the side of the bed, him drawing deep and sharp breaths in and out of his nose.  
He waited, eyes shut, until the nauseous feeling passed. Then, and only then, did he attempt to do anything else.  
Passing by the mirror, he stopped and stepped back once he noticed the disheveled and wrinkled attire he wore.  
So not only had he forgotten to remove his makeup, but he’d also neglected to change. A shower was now his first priority.  
Gathering some basic comfy clothes and his makeup remover, he made his way towards the bathroom.

A half hour later, he stepped out feeling decidedly refreshed. He had elected to skip out on the makeup for the day and was dressed in a black and pink striped sweater with dark gray jeans. Now all that was left was to deal with his increasingly pushy stomach gurgles.  
He walked, or stumbled, into the kitchen and threw the refrigerator door open. He reached for a slice of cake, the first thing he saw, and took a rather healthy bite out of the slice. As he chewed on the thick and creamy chocolate, he finally turned and noticed the pair of eyes staring at him.  
Said eyes belonged to Robbie, still bundled in his blankets, his expression displaying clear annoyance and rage.  
Glanni thickly swallowed his single bite of cake.  
“Morning pumpkin. Feeling better?” He asked as he set his cake slice on a plate.  
Robbie didn’t answer right away. He first simply stared, his arms crossed and his fingers drumming against his biceps.  
“Well, I feel like garbage. Thanks for asking.” Glanni answered for him as he poured himself a mug of coffee. He took a long, indulgent sip from his mug.  
He set down his mug once he realized that Robbie’s stare had yet to deviate.  
“Uh, marshmallow? You, uh, need something?” asked Glanni as he took another bite of cake.  
“You lied to me.” Robbie stated.  
“Huh? How’d I do that?” asked Glanni.  
“Don’t play dumb with _me_.” Robbie growled, his glare remaining. “I saw everything you did last night.”  
“Last night?” asked Glanni as he searched through his memory.  
His eyes widened.  
“Ah, right! That was very fun by the way. You missed out on a great fair. The kids are loud, yeah, but they’re sweet. And oh, I almost forgot! You’re such a butthead!” Glanni laughed as he slurped more coffee. “You never told me LazyTown housed such a _hunk_!”  
“Yeah? Well that _hunk_ you were blatantly flirting with in _my_ costume happens to be my _nemesis_ , you lunkhead!” Robbie nearly shouted.

Glanni stopped mid-slurp. He set down his mug.

“Well, what does it matter to me? He’s not _my_ nemesis. It’s not like he thought _you_ were flirting with him.” He said.  
“You still lied! I told you you could wear my Jack of Lanterns costume _on the condition_ that you wouldn’t mess around or do anything questionable while wearing it!” Robbie protested.  
“Which I didn’t! Everything went smoothly as you wanted! Tell me, did you see me do anything _illegal_ up there last night?” Glanni pointed out.  
“YOU KISSED MY NEMESIS!”  
“Which, last time I checked, is not illegal.”  
“I don’t freaking _care_ if it isn’t illegal, you still made things very sticky for me next year!” Robbie growled. “What am I supposed to do when I dress up for next Halloween? If you think I’m going to flirt with that stupid blue kangaroo, you’d better think again!”  
“Oh grow up, pumpkin. You’re making this a huge deal. If you really are that worried just let him down gently…or not, next year. You’re not trapped in some sort of love contract.” Glanni said with a hand wave.  
“Yeah, it may be that simple, _except you let him drop you off in front of my billboard last night_.”  
Glanni stopped, his eyes widening.  
“Oh. _Oh_.” He said.  
“Yeah, get the picture _cousin_?” Robbie seethed. “You basically gave that elf a huge clue lit up in neon lights. It’s not just Jack he’ll think is in love with him, he’ll think _I_ like him too.”  
“Do you?” checked Glanni.  
“NO!” roared Robbie. “Don’t even suggest that!”  
“Sorry, geez.” Said Glanni as he covered his ear. “No need to yell.”  
“I’m _yelling_ because you’ve made things awful with you playing around!”  
“Well, same thing then! Just let him down when you see him next! It’s really simple and I have no clue why you’re getting so upset!” stated Glanni.  
“Why?! I’m upset because you got me in this situation _at all_!” Robbie said as he sat himself back down in the chair.

Glanni frowned.  
“You really are getting upset over nothing, Robbie. This is an easy fix.” He stated as he strode over and sat on the arm of the chair.  
“You don’t get it, do you? What am I saying, of course you _don’t_. I don’t think you’ve done anything without thinking of yourself in your entire life.” Robbie stated angrily.  
“That’s harsh, don’t you think?”  
“No, I don’t. Glanni, I’m your cousin. I know you. You don’t do anything unless you’ll get something out of it. You came over to take care of me to make _yourself_ feel good and to maybe get something out of me, whether it’s a costume or one of my inventions.” Robbie said.  
Glanni prepared to respond, before he found his words empty and, instead, he stayed silent.  
“You didn’t dress as Jack to help me out, and even if you did, you were still mostly thinking about yourself. You knew that flirting with someone like Sportacus could be a problem for me, but you weren’t thinking about me or how important the Jack character is to me, were you? No, you were thinking of _yourself_ , and how much you wanted to make out with _my_ nemesis and couldn’t wait a day or two instead.”  
Glanni winced.  
“In the end, I don’t _care_ if you like Sportacus or not, but the way you decided to approach him and start your little flirting game was, in the end, selfish and thoughtless. You possibly put me in an awkward position not just now, but possibly in the years to come too. Those kids _saw_ you flirt with Sportacus, I at least know Pinkie was figuring it out. This is a mess Glanni, and you should’ve seen that coming.” Robbie said, his expression hurt and tired. “Come to think of it, I wonder if you’ve put Sportacus into a similar position too. I wonder what your little plan was to _keep_ seeing him…if you planned to.”  
Glanni’s face had paled to a grayish white. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to sink into the earth and never return, his throat thick and his gut twisted.  
“W-Well,” He started weakly. “we don’t know for sure if Sportacus thinks Jack is you. You could be assuming too much, I mean we might not be in the weeds immediately.”

A knock rang out against his hatch lid. Fate hated Glanni and Robbie that morning.

“Robbie? Are you home?”  
Robbie’s eyes widened and his face paled. He looked at Glanni with a sickly expression, his eyes conveying a grave disappointment.  
Glanni’s shoulders hunched up as he attempted to ball himself away. Something about that stare made him feel tinier than he ever had before.  
Robbie didn’t spare him a word as he answered.  
“What do you want, Sportacow?” He grumbled.  
Sportacus paused before answering.  
“Uh, well, I just want to talk. Well, specifically, I wanted to talk to Jack. Uh, is he home?”  
“Who’s Jack? There’s no Jack here.” Robbie answered grumpily.  
“I-I dropped him off near here last night! I was hoping to see him again! I know he only comes by on Halloween – “  
“Then he’s clearly not here. Please vacate the premises.”  
“Robbie! Robbie, please, I know Jack is you.”  
Robbie stopped and shot a look at his cousin. Glanni’s face turned from white to green.  
“And…And I wanted to say that, um, well, I…sorry I’m not good at this. I, uh,” Sportacus fumbled as he cleared his throat. “I like you too.”  
Robbie and Glanni’s eyes widened. Glanni let out a low groan as he wrapped his arms around his chest and sunk slightly into himself.  
“I’ve liked you for a while. I think you’re great and talented and…and I really admire you. I wasn’t sure you felt the same way. Really, I was sure you _didn’t_ , but last night well…I see I didn’t have to be worried! I was so happy, and…and I’m glad you feel the same way.”  
Robbie’s expression never wavered. Glanni, meanwhile, stewed.  
“So…can I see you? I know that’s a lot to take in, but I was hoping to see you and talk. Just talk.” Sportacus asked.

Glanni looked over at his cousin. He felt nervous as his cousin’s face displayed a cold anger directed at, no points for guessing, himself. He gulped down a breath as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow.  
“Robin,” He started.  
Robbie looked at him annoyedly.  
Glanni recoiled.  
“please, don’t get too angry with him.” He asked meekly.  
Robbie’s expression softened for a moment as he sighed and tossed his blankets aside.  
“Be right there, Sportadork.” He answered finally.  
Glanni watched as his cousin strode across his lair and ascended the ladder. The hatch lid slammed shut behind him, the noise echoing in the room like the toll of a bell.

Glanni, thus, was left alone. He was left alone to grapple with this new feeling he was left with.  
Never before in his life had he felt so disgusting, so gross, so _inhuman_.  
It churned his stomach and thickened his throat. It made him feel both boiling and sharply cold, and it made his skin crawl with dread and… _guilt_.  
Oh, so _that’s_ what guilt felt like.  
And that’s what remorse felt like.  
He vehemently disliked both.  
But that was what he was saddled with and, as he waited what felt like an eternity, he curled further into himself, feeling like a scolded child as he waited and strained to listen. He couldn’t hear a word of their conversation, but his mind spun plenty of possibilities that grew increasingly more painful the more scenarios they created.  
He wanted to vomit, he wanted to do anything to expel the nasty feelings that bubbled inside him, but he couldn’t. He felt stuck.

It almost felt like relief when the hatch lid finally opened, and he heard his cousin descend.

Robbie slowly climbed down the ladder, his one hand clutching a nicely made bouquet. The man looked worn out, emotionally exhausted. His usually immaculate hair was slightly disheveled.  
“W-Well? What happened? How’d it go?” Glanni asked nervously.  
Robbie looked at him tiredly, and instantly Glanni felt that icy feeling return.  
“About as awkwardly as you’d imagine. I may dislike the guy, but I don’t want a repeat of any of that.” He answered as he slumped back into his chair.  
“What’d you say to him?” asked Glanni.  
Robbie sighed.  
“Oh, exactly what you’d expect. Told him I wasn’t Jack of Lanterns and that I didn’t reciprocate his feelings. That’s about it.” He answered.  
“Oh.” Said Glanni quietly. “And, uh, how’d he respond?”  
“How do you _think_ he responded?” Robbie asked exasperatedly. “He didn’t exactly look happy if that’s what you’re wondering. He’s sad, pretty broken up right now. Exactly what you’d expect after you get your hopes up and they’re unceremoniously crushed.”  
Glanni was hoping one of Robbie’s ceiling fans careened into him at that moment, since it’d be preferable to being in this situation.  
“Did, um, did you tell him _who_ Jack of Lanterns was?” He asked uneasily.  
Robbie shook his head slowly.  
“O-Oh? I’m, uh, a little surprised.”  
“What, did you think it’d _help_?” Robbie asked bluntly.  
Glanni shrunk back and shook his head.  
Robbie sighed again and sank deeper into his chair. He ran a hand down his face as he exhaled sharply.  
“I think…I think you should go now.” Robbie said.  
Glanni slowly nodded, his expression low.  
“Right. That’s probably for the best, huh? I’ll, uh, go get my things.”

Glanni got up and made short work of packing his belongings. He lugged his suitcase into the main room. Robbie was still in the armchair.  
Glanni walked over to the ladder, his head slightly bowed as he grabbed the first rung. As he prepared to climb, he stopped, and looked over his shoulder.  
“Uh, happy Halloween.” He said with a weak smile.  
Robbie didn’t even look at him.  
Glanni’s smile died out. He looked away and climbed up the ladder without another word or glance at his cousin.

\--

The sickly, disgusting feeling hadn’t left Glanni as he revved his convertible’s engine. If anything, it had only gotten worse.

It was true that this was all new, and he had no clue how to deal with this new, torturous emotion.  
In the past, it was easy. Dotting from person to person, floating around and doing as he pleased with no consequence or hurt feelings was what defined Glanni’s lifestyle. Looking back, Glanni began to realize he never really stopped to even let himself start to think that. Perhaps it was his lack of stopping that left him shielded from guilt and remorse. After all, if you never think through everything that clearly, then you won’t think about tomorrow or the future or other people, do you? You just feel like what you do is intrinsically right because it _feels_ right.  
Or maybe not. Glanni knew he wasn’t a psychologist.  
All he knew was he still felt awful, and he still wanted to do something about it.  
He didn’t want just to get rid of the feeling, he wanted to, of all things, _amend_ things.  
Boy, Glanni of just last week would be rolling in his grave.  
Glanni drove down the road, his attention distracted. He was, uncharacteristically, driving under the speed limit as he thought and drove. Despite having the need to burn his bridges and run, he also felt a need to turn around, as if he were anchored to this tiny little town.  
He could see his cousin’s disappointment on his face. He could imagine the heartbroken expression on Sportacus’s.  
It made the weight in his stomach heavier.  
He gulped and slightly gagged, his hands shaking. He couldn’t deal with this much longer.  
As he drove, he nearly did a doubletake as he looked to his left towards a rather large boulder in the fields.  
He saw someone in blue sitting atop the rock, and there was only one person that could be.  
Immediately, Glanni pulled off to the side and slammed on the breaks.  
For a moment, he just looked at Sportacus and watched him. The elf wasn’t moving much, and he seemed smaller than yesterday. He soon realized that his legs were drawn towards his chest, his attention averted to the rock’s surface.  
Glanni felt that sick feeling grow stronger. He sighed roughly and shook his head.  
“Reputation as a villain be damned, I’m not leaving this alone.” He said to himself as he dug out something from the back: The Jack of Lanterns costume.

Dressed once more, Glanni slowly approached the rock. Sportacus didn’t seem to hear him, as his gaze was still downturned.  
Nervously, Glanni cleared his throat.  
“Sportacus?” He asked.  
Sportacus immediately sat up straight, his gaze snapping around as he looked about. Glanni could see his face was red and, oh no, stained with tears.  
Glanni could feel himself wince once more. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
Sportacus’s eyes finally found Glanni and his eyes widened.  
“J-Jack?” He asked in shock as he furiously wiped away his tears.  
“Sort of.” Glanni said weakly as he removed his top hat.  
Sportacus blinked, his gaze growing confused. He sniffed and furrowed his brow.  
“Jack…please. Who are you, if you’re only ‘sort of’ Jack?” He asked wearily.  
Glanni looked down for a moment as he sighed.  
“Well, I’ll say, you were close. Jack isn’t Robbie. I’m, well, Robbie’s cousin, Glanni. So, you know, pretty close.” Glanni said with a laugh.  
Sportacus wasn’t laughing. He looked in stunned confusion.  
Glanni’s laugh died out with his weak smile.  
“Er, look, I wanted to apologize. I didn’t expect this to get as messy and complicated as it ended up getting. I didn’t intend for you to think I was Robbie as Jack of Lanterns. I mean, he’s _usually_ Jack of Lanterns but I took over this year because, you know, he was sick.” Glanni started before he shook his head. “Not the point. The point is, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how you dropping me off near my cousin’s place might make you think I was Robbie and I certainly didn’t intend for what happened this morning to happen. I really didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Sportacus didn’t say anything at first as he slipped down the rock and back onto his feet. He stood before Glanni with a quiet expression, the puffiness of his face from crying now far more apparent.  
Glanni, meanwhile, stood there, feeling increasingly more awkward as the silence persisted. Wasn’t apologizing supposed to _alleviate_ the nasty feeling in his stomach and heart?  
He played with his cane, twisting it back and forth against the grass as he waited. He tried to focus his attention on anything but Sportacus, but every now and then his gaze flitted up. The elf still looked hurt, his expression not conveying anything overtly positive yet nothing overtly negative either. He just looked hurt and heartbroken, just like earlier.  
Glanni chewed on his lip as he waited.  
“J – Glanni,” Sportacus started with a saddened gaze. “Just…did yesterday matter at all? Did you mean all those nice words and…and the kiss?”  
“Well,” Glanni said, his thoughts instantly turning towards one answer.  
Yes, he had enjoyed kissing Sportacus, but at one point no, he hadn’t been considering anything long-term. Commitment wasn’t in his nature and he figured his little flirtation with Sportacus would be along those same lines.  
At least, he didn’t _think_ he did, but now…well, he wasn’t so sure.  
He swallowed dryly as he finally decided where he stood.  
“I, yes, I did. I still do. I…I do, you know, still mean it all. Yes.” He answered.  
Sportacus closed his eyes.  
“Sportacus,” Glanni asked quietly. “I know this has been a lot. You’ve been through more than what’s fair, and it’s my fault. I…I just wanted to know if we could try, you know, _this_.”  
He gestured between them.  
“Because, you know, I do _like_ you. I do, really. And trust me it’s weird for me too! I’m not used to staying…oh crap, okay forget that part please. _Please_. I…ugh, why am I so bad at this?!” Glanni finally said as he angrily clasped fistfuls of his hair.  
Sportacus watched the frustrated man and, for just a second, a slightly warm smile crossed his face. It vanished just as quickly, however.  
“Glanni,” Sportacus started.  
Glanni looked back up.  
Sportacus sighed.  
“there’s part of me that wants to say yes. I…I did enjoy last night, _a lot_. I really felt great being with you and…and it makes me want to say yes.”  
Glanni looked up hopefully.  
“But, I just can’t say yes. Not now.” Sportacus said with a headshake. “This has been a lot, you’re right. I don’t even know who you are and, well, with Robbie…I need to deal with that first.”  
“Oh yeah, totally, got it. Plainly. Perfecto. Completely understood.” Glanni said quickly. “Uh, yeah, that’s, uh, rough. I-I mean it’s hard to deal with and…don’t rush for me.”  
Sportacus chuckled with a small smile.  
“And after that, I think…I need to think. I’d like to try, but only after all of that and, you know, some time to get to know you.”

Glanni paled for a moment. Of course, a catch.

“R-Right… get to _know_ me.” He said, his thoughts immediately jumping to the Mayhem Town gang and his messy hideout filled with stolen goods. “Yeah, sounds good. And after all that?”  
“Well, of course, if things go well and _only_ then…then yes, we could try again. But no more costumes, no more fake names, no more of that. I think I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime.” Sportacus said with a sad look.  
Glanni inhaled sharply with a wince.  
“Yeah, right, I get that. I think I’m done with that too, not to say this costume isn’t fun. I’m thinking of adding a cape to my ensemble if I can.” He said as he flicked the edge of his cape.  
Sportacus gave a small smile.  
“It’d look good on you.” He said.  
“Right? I think so too!” Glanni said with a laugh.  
He stopped, his excitement ebbing. He sighed and cooled down.  
“But, I’m…I’m glad. I’m glad there’s a possibility we could try this, maybe. And I promise you, no more costumes or hiding. You’ll…You’ll get to know _me_ this time. “He promised, wondering if he’d rue those words later.  
“Thank you, Glanni.” Sportacus said with a smile.  
“Yeah, don’t sweat it.” Glanni said, internally cringing at his response.  
Sportacus chuckled and shook his head. Glanni chuckled nervously as well in response.  
The two stopped chuckling and looked at each other, the pause holding heavy in the air.  
Glanni chewed his lip as he curled his fingers around the edge of his hat.  
“Everything okay?” asked Sportacus.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Glanni responded as his words tumbled out. “I just really wish I could give you a kiss goodbye.”  
Sportacus’s eyes widened.  
“Aw crap, I said that out loud didn’t I?” Glanni groaned as he slapped his forehead. “I’m sorry, I better leave before this gets worse than it already is.”  
“No, Glanni,” Sportacus said as he stepped forward.  
Glanni stopped, looking hopeful.  
“Maybe,” said Sportacus as he bit his lip. “just, uh, just one on the cheek. That’d be…that’d be okay.”  
“You sure?” asked Glanni nervously.  
Sportacus gave a small nod.  
  
“O-Okay then.” Glanni said as he, stilted, leaned forward and planted the softest kiss on Sportacus’s cheek.  
He leaned back quickly and laughed awkwardly, his cheeks a bright pink.  
Sportacus laughed as well, his own cheeks pink.  
“Uh, I guess, I guess bye for now? I probably should get heading back.” Glanni said.  
“Right! I should get back to town too. Stephanie saw me crying so she’s probably worried sick.” Sportacus said.  
“Oh, yeah, you should go handle that.” Glanni said with a cringe.  
“Yeah.”  
An awkward silence fell.  
“So, uh,” Glanni said as he stuck his hand out. “Bye for now?”  
Sportacus smiled and took his hand, giving it a good shake.  
“I’ll see you later.” He said.  
“Right.” Glanni said. “Uh, yeah. I’ll go now. Uh, see ya. Don’t talk to strangers. Um…right. Bye.”  
And with that Glanni strode away quickly. He looked back once, and, for a moment, he thought Sportacus was watching him leave.  
But that’d be silly.

He jumped quickly into his convertible and sighed a harsh sigh. He slapped his cheeks quickly and shook his head roughly, a frown crossing his face.  
“What’s wrong with me? I’m not sappy! Bring it back Glanni, you’re fabulous and a master criminal.” He told himself as he started the ignition.  
As he prepared to back up, he looked back. He saw Sportacus jogging back towards town, a little more energy in his step.  
Glanni paused, a warmth filling his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, another sigh escaping him.  
“And to add, you’re _fabulous_ at getting yourself into things you’re _not_ ready for.” He muttered as he turned back onto the road.

Glanni’s convertible roared as it took off down the road, LazyTown vanishing behind him. And all the way home, he tried to not think too hard about the elf that turned his self-concerned criminal self into sappy putty.  
He did not succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I'm still unsure about the quality of this chapter. It got gutted at least twice during its writing process but hopefully it's at a decent point now. I guess I'm pretty new to writing this ship and I'll get better at it with practice, but at the time here's a hopefully at least enjoyable chapter. Thank you for joining me for this slightly bittersweet Halloween story and hopefully I'll get around to writing more for this ship in the future, perhaps one less bittersweet lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
